masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wandering Quests Page
Comments ME3 has quite a number of these random quests you pick up just by walking around and eavesdropping. Rather than throwing up twenty small pages, I think it would be better to create one large page. It helps that all the quests are rather touch and go, requiring little more than to pick up something and bring it back to them, requiring at most five to six lines of text. It would be more appropriate to title them as fetch quests, because in essence that's what they are. Stormkeeper 17:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think that this is a great idea, although there are already several pages out there. They would need to be tracked down and redirected to one central page. The page, I think, would be best laid out in a "Pre-/Post-The Citadel II" fashion since several of them become undoable once Priority: The Citadel II has been completed. It'd be one hell of a time consuming job, but if we get the green light I'll be more than happy to pitch in. — The Primarch 00:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I would have to oppose such a measure. Per ME Wiki's Manual of Style and policies, each mission listed in the in-game journal is given its own article. Because there are so many missions acquired by walking through the Citadel, merging them all into one page would be impractical. The article itself would be too cumbersome to easily navigate and edit. Any information about when missions expire in ME3 should be added in the individual mission articles, and eventually we'll work out a format to note this mechanic on the overall Missions article. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: I get your points, Commodor. Both of them. I concede the second one; that was mainly the only thing that worried me about putting a page like this together. Using a contents page would mitigate the difficulty in navigation though. ::: As to your first though, I should point out that quests like these didn't exist in either ME 1 or ME 2, so requiring a full page for each would be necessary and more pratical, since there is much more that goes on in each of those quests. But as I said, these fetch quests in ME:3 require very little in the terms of walkthroughs or guides. All that is required is to go to a planet, probe it and come back. Some you even complete while doing other missions. Because of this, I feel its much more practical to combine all these pages into one large one. Stormkeeper 13:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::We already have a mission page to link to these side missions. How do you propose to merge them all into one article when some articles walkthroughs varies between a couple of lines or many paragraphs long? Not to mention we have over 50 side missions, too numerous and impractical to include into a single article. — Teugene (Talk) 04:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Its true that some of the articles at present are several paragraphs long. Compressing them into a summary format will reduce the length of the article. I'm pretty sure there aren't 50 of these missions though. To clarify the only missions I'm suggesting we put into the article are those that you pick up on the citadel while wandering around. The ones were you meet your old teammates or the N7 missions should get their own pages. Stormkeeper 10:00, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: Unless I missed any there are only 32 such missions in ME3. Stormkeeper 10:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC)